Parents Suck
by Doctor Skittles
Summary: Cat Woods is just your avrige girl. ADHD, sharp teeth, tall girl. Except for the fact that she is what is known as a living weapon, a human with the ability to transform into an over sized dagger! Her, along with her Mister, Nick, and her new team must face Cat's parents, whom of which know nothing of Cat's weapon form.


**Okay, so I know you guys are going to hate me, but I started a new story. Please point out any errors and give me ways to improve my stories, and my next chapters will be much longer. Bye Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Soul Eater. I do own Cat, Nick, Alec, and Mr.&Mrs. Woods though!**

Some people think that telling your parents something life-changing is easy, while most think that it is the hardest obstacle you will ever face. But, both are wrong, as they talk of minor problems. Little, petty things, which may seem big then, but in the big seam of things, of your life, they are not. Things like drugs, pregnancy, homosexuality. Those are things that may be a big deal at the moment, but thirty, twenty, even ten years for now it is something you might cross over, and make the better of, or dwell in, making the worse of it. But you still have a chance. You can still change some things, change how it seems that fate has laid out your life. But, sometimes, there are some things, that you can truly never change, and that is what you should worry about telling your parents. Not the little things, but something big.

Like, being a living weapon, perhaps.

~Cat's POV~

"Why why why why WHY!" I bang my forehead on the cold surface of the wooden table. Right when I was about to let my head fall down again, Nick, my mister, slid his hand right under my target, cushioning my drop.

"Why did you do that? Cant you see that I'm upset? I need to bang my head on something." With that, I continued banding my head, but now on top of Nick's hand this time, perfering the soft warm skin from the cold hard wooden table in each booth of the train.

"Fine, then don't blame me when you get a headache." Nick pulled his hand away at the last second, resulting to my head hitting only polished oak.

"Oww! What was that for!" I rubbed my head, which was turning red, but it was hidden in my light tan "That one hurt to my teeth..." As if to prove my point, I rubbed my pointed teeth through the skin of my pale lips.

"You said you needed to bang your head on something. Its not my fault if you get a headache."

I rolled my head onto its side to get a better look at Nick. The boy truly was a work of art, at least in my mind. His short black hair reveled his chocolaty mocha skin, which was smooth and clean. He had amazing eyes as well, a bright blue with some beautiful pale green mixed in, you could truly see why girls spent so much time just staring at him. I cant really complain, as I do it too, and as the thickheaded guy he was, Nick would never notice. But, unlike all the other girls, I know him more then just his outside appearance. I knew his kind, nerdy soul. He was selfless to a fault, but he was also sarcastic, funny, and just a joy to be around. But, I also knew his deepest, darkest secrets, things he would never tell anyone but me, his weapon partner. It was quite ironic, really, as he didn't know all of my secrets. Like for instance;

"Why do you not want to do this mission so much?" Nick snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Personal reasons."

"I'm your mister. Just, please, Cat, tell me! Tell me what is such a big deal that you cant just tell me! You don't even have to tell the rest of the team," I just remembered, Kidd, Patty, Liz, Maka, and Soul where coming with us. They where just in a different part of the train right now. Black*Star and Tsubaki couldn't come, due to an extra secret mission. "Please, Cat, you can't keep this in fo-"

"MY PARENTS LIVE THERE." He never got to finish his sentience, due to my sudden outburst. I hung my head down. "My parents... They live where we are going. They are some of the most sociable people in town. They are on the list Death gave us to talk to."

"Okay, so..."

"So...?"

"So... Whats wrong with that? Wouldn't they be exited to see you come home?"

"Not exactly... I never told them about where I was going. They don't know that I go to Deaths Weapon and Mister Academy. And I can't just tell them, ether, they wouldn't understand why I would even consider going, as I can't fight with a weapon in my own hands, unless it IS my hand, for my life."

"But why would you need to fight with a weapon, you ARE the weapon. Unless... oh..." Realization must of drawn onto him.

"My brother, Alec, is the only one who knows. He helped train me. My parents..." I turned my hand into its blade form, admiring the gold, orange, and red accents on the pitch black blade. "My parents don't know that I am a weapon."

"Why... Why didn't you tell them?"

"Honestly, I tried. They never seemed to have the time for me though. My brother has tried to help me as well, but in all reality, I just couldn't get the guts to tell them. I was scared."

**~Flashback~**

The hand on the small of my back just kept pushing, no matter how hard I dug my heels into the soft beige carpet.

"No, Alec, please. I don't know if I can do this." I looked up at the older teen with pleading eyes, my lower lip pouting out.

"Cat, you told me that you would be able to handle it this time! We have tried again and again, and each time you have bailed out! They deserve to know." His pale gray-green eyes bore into me behind his long, flat brown hair.

I began to play with my own long brown hair, only a few shades lighter then Alec's. "Each time, I had a good reason! Kinda... Who would really want a freak as a daughter anyways...?" Without realizing it, I bit my lower lip, almost instantly causing it to bleed due to my sharp teeth. "SEE!" I pointed at my lip, trying to express my point.

"You where born with those, Mom has gotten well over that bridge after scarring her breast forever." He looked at me pointed, "Your weird, sharp teeth, though freakish," I glared at him "Is something they have gotten over, just like they would with finding out that your a we- oomph"

"Shush, they might hear you..." I started looking around the darkened room. 

"They are all the way downstairs, how could they possibly hear us!"

"I don't know! I'm paranoid!" I plopped down face first on Alec's dark blue confider. "Can you tell them for me while I begin packing to run away?" My voice is muffled by a mouthful of the thick blanket, but I don't really care.

"No. And don't chew my confider up, Sharky." I inwardly groaned at the stupid nickname.

Alec began to rub my back to try and comfort me. "Hey, what was the most major thing you ever had to tell Mom? Or, even Dad for that matter. I mean, of course its not as big as learning that you where not entirely human, but still"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Sharky, but I never really had to tell Mom, or Dad, anything really major. Just little things, I guess. I wish I could help."

"Uggggg!~"

"Just go downstairs, and start small talk with Mom and Dad, and get onto the topic of weapons, then living weapons, then tell them! Or, blurt it out, and explain from there! Or, for gods sake, start playing a game or something, then intentionally lose, so you can slam your hands down, transforming them, and pretend to be shocked!" Alec's eyes where wild and his breathing heavy from his rant.

"Yeah. Those would work _soo well_" Sarcasm dripped off my words like honey.

"Ugg! I give up!" And with that, he lifted me onto his back, firefighter style, and carried me down the stairs, me kicking and screaming the whole time. That is, infill he stopped right in front of Mom and Dad, when I silenced, and he dropped me down, and then up and left without a word.

"Thanks a _ton_!" I called after him, stopping my foot in frustration, before slowly turning around to face my parents and give them a small wave.

"Hi."

**~Flashback end~**

"Wait, why didn't you just tell them then?" Nick bore his eyes into my own bright amber ones.

"I was scared. They wondered why Alec had to drag me downstairs, so I might of lied a bit? I told them I flunked some stupid test."

Nick sighed and pushed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "You know you are going to face them. What is your family name, I will see where they are on the list."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO! Why can't we go from last to first! Why do we have to go here! Kidd~" I tugged once again on Kidds death grip **(No pun) **on my wrist, trying to convince him to let go.

"NO! We have to go this way! I asked Dad to let us go down this street, as it is perfectly symmetrical! We start here!"

"Hey, whats so wrong with this place anyways?" Liz crouched by my head, but by the time she finished Kidd had dragged my feet to her. "We have known you for almost a year, why won't you tell us?"

"Yeah!~" Patty skipped up the front step without another word, waiting patiently. If you call jumping up and down patient.

"Because... Its embarrassing..." At this point, Liz had distracted me enough that Kidd had pulled me up to the front door and was about to knock.

"NO~ Don't knock! Nick! Maka! Soul! Someone make him sto-" My rant was interrupted by a loud barking sound followed by a grunt and a click. This was all before Kidd could even knock.

The door swung open to revel an older man, possibly in his early 40's, dressed in night pants and an old T shirt. "We don't want any cookies, leave us alone..." He started out lazy, but soon trailed off as his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"Catherine," His eyes widened even more so as I proceeded to try and hide behind Nick, to no anvil.

"Catty, is that you?"

Oh god. "Catty?" Liz, Soul, Kidd and Nick muttered as the latter stepped to the side, making me lose my cover.

"Cat, do you know this man?" Maka had her eyes on souly me, ignoring the gaping man behind her.

I sighed and figured that there was no use to fighting. "Yeah Maka. I do. Meet Alan Woods, my... um... Dad."

**Oh god, what have I done. I started a new story. P.S., I'm re- writing my Danny Phantom story, and starting another one, as I wanna get more in depth with my writing. I know this is a really short chapter, but I will try to get my other ones to at least 5,000 words or more. (This is roughly 2,000, not including authors notes)**

**Well, bye bye for now, hope this is to your liking so far!**


End file.
